My Guys
by TeeKid
Summary: Taylor's thougt about thhe important guys in her life.Traylor one-shot


**My new one-shot**

**Taylor's pov**

Now that I'm 22 I'm starting to look back on my life. I noticed that I have five very important guys in my life. I love those guys very much.

First is my big brother Zeke because through all the bull he's been there. He's two years older than me and has always been there with advice. He's also the reason I have most of my guys. When mom and dad disowned me at age 15 he gave me a place to stay.

_**Flashback**_

**No ones pov**

_A sobbing Taylor arrived at an apartment and knocked on the door. A surprised young man opened the door._

"_Tay, what's wrong?" The young boy asked letting her in the apartment_

"_Zeke mom and dad disowned me when i told them" the girl said crying into his chest_

"_Don't worry you can stay here with me, don't cry Tay." Zeke said hugging her and rocking her back and forth___

_**End of Flasback**_

_**Taylor's pov**_

The next most important guy is my pride and joy my six year old son Alexander he's extremely hyper all the time and acts a lot like his dad. I've never thought that I'd have a kid, Especially not at 16 but I do and love him no matter what. I remember when he was first born and how beautiful he was and still is.

_**Flashback**_

_**Taylor's pov**_

_I look at the small baby boy in my arms and almost cried._

"_He's beautiful, Tay," his father said giving me a kiss on the cheek even though we were no longer in a relationship. "so what are we going to name him?"_

"_Hmm, let's name him Alexander Orlando Evans" I smiled down at the giggling little boy. "Hey Alexander."_

_**End of Flasback**_

My next most important guy is my ex-boyfriend Ryan Evans. Ryan is also the father of Alex. Ryan left during the first two years of Alex's life but when he came back to Albuquerque we had a confrontation about our lives.

_**Flashback**_

**No ones pov**

_Two teenagers and a small boy sat down on the sand on the only beach in _

_Albuquerque_, _New Mexico._

"_Why'd you leave Ryan" Taylor asked laying Alex in the sand beside her_

"_Tay, remember when people used to think me and Shar had everything" he asked. Taylor nodded in response . "Well Sharpay did get everything but I didn't get anything. I wanted Alex to get everything and have a perfect life. I-I was afraid I wasn't going to make good father to Alex." he said looking at the small boy who was half- asleep on the sand._

"_Ryan, no matter what you were going to be a great father to ,Alex." Taylor said encouragingly_

"_You think ,Tay,?" he asked _

"_I know so" she answered smiling "Where did you go Ryan?" _

"_I stayed with my aunt. I've always been like a son to her. _

"_Mommy I tired." Alex said opening his eyes slightly_

"_Alright buddy" She said giggling _

_**End of Flasback**_

_**Taylor's pov**_

Next is my bestest buddy Chad. He is a like a father figure for Alex. He helped me out through my pregnancy. He was also my first boyfriend. Before we started dating me and him were best friends. When I moved in with Zeke he was the only one who knew where I went. When Ryan came back he wanted to protect me from him.

_**Flashback**_

**No ones pov**

"_Oh My Gosh" hollered Chad said as he saw Ryan Evans walk in to school after two years._

"_What' s wrong Chad ?" Taylor asked looking at her best friend _

"_Uhhh no-nothing" Chad said knowing he was horrible at lying when it came to Taylor _

"_Come on Chad what's the truth?" Taylor asked_

"_Hey guys" Ryan said walking up to his two former friends._

"_Uhh that" Chad said pointing to Ryan _

"_Uh, Taylor, can we talk?" Ryan asked looking Taylor in the eyes_

"_No, she can't" Chad said stepping in between the two_

"_Yes, I can" she said_

"_But, Taayyy" whined Chad_

"_Don't worry Chad I'll be fine." She said pushing the boy_

"_So how have you and Alex been doing?"_

"_Pretty good." She said look down _

"_Tay, I know your mad but I had to leave."_

"_What was so urgent that you had to leave me and your son" she asked, tears stinging her eyes_

"_Tay-_

"_Don't call me that, only my friends call me Tay" she said walking toward her next class_

"_You okay ,Taylor" Chad asked putting an arm around her once she arrived in class._

"_I little better." She said a tear slipping out her eye._

_**End of Flashback**_

_**Taylor's pov**_

And my last but not least most important guy is my fiancée Troy Bolton. I've been friends with Troy as long as I've been with Chad but just not as close. Something 'bout our parents not getting along. When we were growing up I felt slightly attracted to him but nothing really. When Alex was four he met Troy and he liked him immediately.

Flashback 

Alex's pov 

_I was playing basketball with daddy, uncle Zeke, and uncle Chad. Me and daddy were winning._

"_Hey, guys" mommy said walking outside holding some guys hand._

"_Troy" daddy, uncle Zeke and uncle Chad all yelled at the same time. It made my ears hurt.__L__ They ran over to the guy and mommy. I walked over and they were all talking. I tugged on mommy's yellow dress and she picked me up._

"_Who is this little guy" the man.. Troy said smiling at me_

"_This is Alex." mommy said_

"_Nice to meet you Alex, your mommy has told me a lot about" He said _

"_Hi, wanna play basket ball me and daddy are winning." I exclaimed pointing to my daddy._

"_Really" he asked looking at the two Nba stars who were on the opposite team._

"_Kid's got skills" Shrugged uncle Chad_

_**End of Flashback**_

_**Taylor's pov**_

No matter what I love those guys and I wouldn't trade them for anything.

**Alright that's that**


End file.
